Leave, or be King
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: After the war, nobody needed Harry, so he tells everybody how feels.


I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did, but I don't. I also do not own any songs in this. Jason Marz owns the first one and Coldplay owns the second one.

Harry sat outside under one of the big trees on the outer edge of the foridden forest. He had his guitar in hand. He learned how to play one when he was moved into Dudleys old toy room. And there was a guitar with one broken string that could be easly fixed and so Harry learned to play. He started stringing it softly, then started singing. He didn't know that Snape and Malfoy were a little ways behind him finding ingreatients(sorry, no clue how to spell that). When I look into your eyes,  
It's like watching the night sky.  
Or a beautiful sunrise

Theres So much they hold,  
Just like them old stars I've seen that you've come so far To be right were you are

Hearing the music, Snape held a finger to his lips and walked slowly towards the sound of the music. H stopped and stood behind a tree and was shocked to see who it was. He stood there and watched tho. He also noticed all of the snakes by Potter. There were three on his legs and one was rapped around his arm, while a few more were on the branches around him. They came to Potter's voice.

How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up

And when your needing your space To do some navigating I'll be here patiently waiting To see what you find

Malfoy now stood by Snape.

Cause even the stars they burn Some even fal to the Earth We've gat alot to learn God knows we're worth it No, I won't give up

Here, Harry stopped singing and asked the snakes how he did. He laughed at something the snakes said and got up and left. Snape went back and continued looking for ingretients and Malfoy went back to the castle to emmbarrass Potter.

The next day when all the seventh years were heading to potions, Harry stumbled and dropped his books. H e started picking them up when Malfoy said, "Oh No, Potty dropped his books, is he going to go and sing about it to the snakes know?" Harry froze and blushed a deep red. Snape, seeing the conversation, told the class to hurry up or else points would be taken off. Harry scrambled to get his books and rushed into class a little bit late. "5 points from Gryffindor for being late Potter." Snape said. Harry took his seat in between Ron and Hermoine when a paper ball hit him in the head. He opened it and read Here's a song for you I dropped my books,  
Draco stunned me with his good looks,  
Causing me to be late for class,  
And so I lost points.

He went red again, this time from anger. Snape seeing the exchange walked up to Potter and took the paper away and threw it away. They continued Potions normally.

WHEN HARRY DEFEATS THE DARK LORD(Snape didn't die)

Everybody was grieving. Nobody noticed Harry Potter, tring to talk to someone. Harry went up to his best friend Ron and tried talking to him but Ron yelled at him to go away. Harry went up to Dumbledore and tried talking to him but Dumbledore to him to go away. Snape watched Harry look around then stomp out. Harry came back in with his guitar and yelled loudly for everyone to shut up.  
"You needed me to kill your worst enemy, then you toss me away like garbage. If this is the sort of treatment I get for saving the wizarding world, I would have let Voldemort live! Heck, I would have joined him and you'd all be dead! So, if i'm just a piece of garbage you through out, I will be. Let me sing this one song, then you'll never have to see me again."  
Harry magically changed his old guitar into an electric guitar and hooked it up to an amp and a couple students came up and played other intruments. They Began

I used to rule the world Seas would rise when I gave the word Now in the morning I sleep alone Sweep the streets that I used to own

I used to role the dice Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes Listen as the crowd would sing "Now the Old King is dead,  
Long Live The King"

One minute I held the key Next the walls were closed on me And I discovered that my castle stood,

Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing Roman-Cavalry choirs a-singing Be my mirror, my sword, my shield

My missionaries in a forien field

For some reason I can't explain,  
Once you go there was never, never an honest word, and that was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind, blew down the doors to let me in,  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums

People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revoluionaries wait, for my head on a silver plate Just a puppet on a lonely string,  
Oh, who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror, my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field For some reason I can't explain I know Saint Peter won't call my name Never an honest word But that was when I ruled the world I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror, my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field For some reason I can't explain I know Saint Peter won't call my name Never an honest word But that was when I ruled the world...

Some people were crying, some people held still, while others went back to there grieving. Harry glared out at all of them and asked, "Do you want me to leave, or be king? It's that simple." Nobody said anything, so Harry came off the stage and walked right over to Dumbledore and slapped him across the face! Loud gasps echoed through the walls of Hogwarts as Harry walked out of the Great Hall and Disapperated. Nobody seen Harry for 3 years, until elections came for a new Minister. Everybody realized how foolish they were to let Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world go and voted him to be the Minister. Under Harry's rule, everybody was happy.  
THE END


End file.
